IBC's 53rd anniversary show airs this January 5
January 4, 2013 IBC-13 is a sequestered local Philippine commericial televsion station which is celebrating their 53rd years in business by the Philippine government. In 1960, is it a first Channel 13 camera for news and began in 1961 as Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. In 1975, Inter-Island 13 was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to the Benedicto Group of Companies. IBC moved to its present site in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Q.C. in 1977. Ten years later, it was taken over by the PCGG. Tonight at 9:30 p.m., IBC-13 presents its 53rd anniversary show is Homecoming sa 13: Kapinoy Pasasalamat Concert featuring former IBC stars like Tito Sotto, Joey De Leon and box-office king Vic Sotto (Iskul Bukol), Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin (Chicks to Chicks), Joe Quirino (Seeing Stars with JQ), Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda (TODAS), Johnny Weismuller (Tarzan), Inday Badiday (See-True), megastar Sharon Cuneta and Ms. Helen Gamboa (CUTE: Call Us Two For Entertainment), actor Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada (Sic O'Clock News), Ronald Remy, Tess Limcaco and Tommy Oppus (Lucky 13), Charito Solis and Alice Dixson (Okey Ka Fairy Ko!), Imee Marcos and co-host Martin Oppus (Kulit Bulilit), Judy Ann Santos (Ula ang Batang Gubat) and diamond star Maricel Soriano (Maricel Live). The concert was taped as live at the Aliw Theater and will be shown tonight at 9:30 p.m. on Viva Box Office this Saturday. As of now, is IBC-13 still the no. 3 TV Network in the Philippines. IBC is set to regain and reclaim its place in the broadcast industry as a government station, unless in its new configuration, new investors may find it now a more interesting buy with the opening number with Bryan Termulo, Nadine Lustre, Anja Aguilar and Miguel Aguila with a Street Boys dancers. The new financial muscle to face Channels 2 and 7 head on, Homecoming sa 13 opened with a certified singing champion Ms. Anja Aguilar who is now recognized her home network has successfully defined a part of her career. Recognizing the mascot of KapinoyLand, not only as an IBC children's programming but as the kids fare that defined local TV series, was the driving force behind Homecoming sa 13. So when IBC characters Mr. Kapinoy with Baby Kapinoy along with Ms. TV, Radiogirl and Newspaperboy started the opening of the musical from singing and dancing, it was all entertainment from there held at the Aliw Theater last Tuesday night from supervisors, directors, managers, talents, and other employees. The guest performers were Miguel Aguila, Xyriel Manabat, AJ Muhlach, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Jerome Ponce and Janella Salvador, Ella Cruz, Bryan Termulo, Dingdong Avanzado, Kathryn Bernardo and Marvin Agustin, with the girl group M.I.L.K and the Street Boys from face on camera at expense of some homegrown IBC talents. "Homegrown on IBC," Eric Canoy, the network's chairman, Eric Canoy, a network's new owner and Lito Ocampo Cruz, the network's vice-president, said in a speech. He cited as the classics like Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Pinoy Thriller, Iskul Bukol, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, See-True, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang, Ula ang Batang Gubat, among others. The networks faithfully followed the woes and victories of phenomenal animated series Winx Club which the two giant networks copied because of their success, action-crime fighting Totally Spies! and the most refreshing Pop Pixie which is dubbed the Tagalized. Anime series Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin. Plus, important Mexican telenovelas Maria Isabel and Mar de Amor as well as the Koreanovela Baby Faced Beauty along with Viva Films for a local blockbuster movies where shown on Channel 13. It''' has also kept its viewers updated by bringing into local television for a hit shows like the primetime teleseryes ''5 Girls and Daddy'' and ''Esperanza'', and teen drama anthology ''Dear Heart''. Also, brought to you with the popular and top-rating game shows like ''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' and ''The Weakest Link'', the dance music-variety show ''DMZ-TV'', and the reality show for the singing contest ''Born to be a Star''. Within the local and international sports events ''The Main Event'' for a boxing fans, ''United Football League (UFL), '''''Whacked Out Sports, NCAA and the NBA and PBA games for a basketball fans. Lunch Break on Thursday, January 3 will be a musical one with home-grown talents from our home station, channel 13 and "friends." The IBC talents in Lunch Break’s Salute to IBC Kapinoy’s 53rd Anniversary Year are Jay Sonza who heads the station’s news and public affairs department, homegrown newscaster Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Jess Caduco and Czarinah Lusuegro. Along with other news and public affairs anchors, they will host the show's different segments and will have one surprise number. 'Voice Announcer of IBC (Terence Khan)' *This program is/was brought to you by Champion International Cigarettes, Champion Talaga! *Ang bahagi ito ay hatid sa inyo ng Champion Cigarettes, The Brand of Champions! *Ang bahagi ito ay inahatid sa inyo ng Champion Cigarettes, The Brand of Champions! *This portion is/was brought to you by Champion International Cigarettes, Champion Talaga! *This news advisory is/was brought to you by: HOPE: The Luxury Cigarette.